


Cherry Love

by ImpassionedWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mojo, Bottom Dean, Lots of kissing, M/M, New Relationship, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpassionedWriter/pseuds/ImpassionedWriter
Summary: Dean wants to know how to do the cherry stem thing. Castiel just wants an excuse to stick his tongue in Dean's mouth.





	

...

There's one thing Dean had always wanted to do. Tie a knot in a cherry stem using his tongue. Sure, it may be a little childish and a lame party trick, but it can also mean you're a good kisser. And let's face it, Dean is an excellent kisser! So why can't he make the damn knot already?

Dean stood in the middle of the hotel room he and his brother booked for the night, holding a handful of cherries and looking down towards his mouth. Sam had been silent for the past hour, buried deep within the pages of his leather bound lore. Upon hearing a grunt, he peered up in time to catch a spectacularly peculiar expression. He lifted an eyebrow and said cautiously, "Dean, what in the world are you doing?"

There was no reply so he tried again. "Are they bad?"

Still looking down, Dean squinted and puckered his lips, working his mouth as Sam watched with growing amusement. He tried to keep from laughing at his brother's intense concentration. Whatever was going on, Sam should be filming it.

All of a sudden, Dean's brow dropped and he raised a hand to his mouth. Sam was surprised to see him spit out two halves of a cherry stem. "Dammit."

The realization hit him with an abrupt spell of laughter. "You- You're trying to do that thing, aren't you? Tie a knot in the cherry stem?" Sam said, snickering.

Dean shot him a glare before rolling his eyes, "So what?"

"So, it's ridiculous."

"Bite me."

Sam sighed and leaned back into the cushy couch. "Maybe you should look it up and read about how to do it before you run out of stems."

"Typical Sammy. I still have..." Dean paused to count the cherries in his hand. "Five left. That's more than enough. It just takes practice, not something you can get by reading." He shook his head and stuck another berry in his mouth, chewing the juicy, sweet fruit of it before spitting out the pit and resuming his previous state of distraction.

From behind his book, Sam noticed a blur of movement behind Dean. He instantly sat up to face the unknown intruder. He let out a sigh of relief when he recognized the long tan trench-coat and midnight black hair that could only belong to Dean's personal guardian angel.

Dean didn't spare a glance at Sam, assuming his sigh to be one of impatience.

Sam met Castiel's eyes, but neither spoke and the angel moved silently to stand behind Dean's left shoulder. He was always encroaching in the hunter's personal space, which Sam found both entertaining and slightly unnerving. Of course, he knew his brother had a thing for Castiel. He was relieved to not be the only one involved with an angel; albeit his was cast out so long ago it might not count. But it was still awkward to witness their little dance given Dean's tendency to shy away from emotions.

Castiel clasped his hand firmly down on Dean's shoulder, making him jump nearly two feet in the air. The blond spun around to face the angel, trying to catch his breath and slow the pounding of his heartbeat by pressing a hand to his chest. " _Shit_ , you almost gave me a fucking heart attack! Next time use the damn door like a normal person!" Dean said, talking around the cherry stem, face crimson with embarrassment.

Cas frowned at Dean's mouth and leaned closer. "What is that?" He asked, sliding a finger between Dean's lips to see for himself. Dean's eyes went wide and he pulled away, holding up a hand to keep Castiel back. "What the hell?! Don't just randomly stick your hand in my mouth!"

Sam granted them some privacy and turned around, having to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud. These guys were so weird.

Dean glared at Castiel, who cocked his head to one side, waiting for an explanation. The hunter took a deep breath and steeled himself for the impending humiliation. "I," he began slowly, "Am trying to tie a knot in a cherry stem with my tongue."

He looked at Cas expectantly but the angel just smiled and said, "Ah, I see."

"Yeah, I haven't had much luck yet, though." Dean sighed, grateful for the lack of ridicule, and spit out the broken stem of his latest failed attempt. He could have blamed it on Castiel, since he bit down on it when Cas' sudden appearance startled him. But who was he kidding; he wouldn't have made it work anyway. Maybe he did need to look it up... After this next one.

Dean didn't eat the next cherry, simply pulled out the stem and began his next try. Castiel swiped the cherry and popped it into his own mouth, smirking at Dean's tireless efforts for success.

"If you really want to learn this," Castiel said, tilting his head to one side, "I can teach you how to do it."

Dean gaped at him, mirroring Sam's look of astonishment. " _You_ can do it?" He said, stunned that even Cas had figured this out before him. Damn, he was supposed to be the most experienced among them and an angel had already bested him at something as small as this? Unfair.

Castiel grinned at his response and said proudly, "Oh, yes. Angels are _v_ _ery good_ with their tongues."

Dean could barely suppress a delightful shiver at his meaningful tone.

Sam spoke up from the couch. "Lucifer can do incredible things with his tongue."

"I didn't hear that." Dean said, forcing his eyes closed in denial and rubbing the bridge of his nose. When he opened them, Castiel's face was merely inches away from his own. Dean took an involuntary step back and his face flushed red again.

"Don't you want me to teach you?" Castiel asked, a look of hurt flashing in his blue eyes.

"Y-Yeah, sure. But... No funny stuff." Dean stuttered, heart beating faster at the angel's close proximity.

Castiel made a move to come closer but again Dean retreated. "I can't show you how without a cherry stem." Cas pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Right!" Dean said, holding out the hand that held the three remaining cherries. Castiel glanced down and then back up. "Why waste another one. Just give me the one you have."

Dean squinted at Castiel, turning the stem over in his mouth. Was he serious? They stared at each other in silence, each one waiting for the other to give in.

Dean was the first to lose patience. "Fine!" He huffed, pushing the stem forward with his tongue until it stuck out between his teeth. He raised a hand to take it but Castiel grabbed his wrist, stopping him, and swooped in, catching it with his own teeth and pulling it into his mouth, brushing Dean's lips with his own. Dean made a half-strangled sound and pushed the angel back, looking to make sure his brother hadn't seen anything. Sam was deliberately looking down at the pages of his book, trying his best to ignore them.

Castiel rolled the stem with his tongue, raising and incredulous eyebrow at Dean's overreaction. "You're cute when you're blushing." He murmured under his breath, noticing that although Dean didn't turn back to him, there was a tint of pink beginning to color the tips of his ears.

When Dean was sure he could maintain the semblance of a calm demeanor, he returned his attention to the angel. Castiel's mouth was closed, but his lips were moving slightly, signifying the activity behind. Within a matter of seconds he beamed and produced a small cherry stem. Sure enough, it was a perfect knot. He held it out to Dean who exclaimed, "But- But that doesn't help me at all! I don't know what you did!" The hunter's shoulders dropped as he sulked. _It was true- Cas could do it!_

Castiel frowned at Dean's pouty expression and remained silent. When he spoke, Dean was already pulling off another cherry stem. "I'll teach you." He said, watching Dean place the stem in his mouth.

Dean looked up from under his eyelashes suspiciously and asked, "How?"

"By demonstrating."

"You just did that!" The freckled hunter protested, holding up the knotted stem to prove his point.

Castiel never wavered and he replied matter-of-factly, "I'll do it in your mouth this time."

"And that's my cue to leave." Sam said, snapping his book shut.

Dean looked back and forth from Castiel's serious gaze to Sam's back as he departed. "Wait!" He started, holding out his hand as if to keep his brother from leaving. But Sam was already gone, closing the door and cutting off Dean's outcry.

The nervous hunter faced Castiel's humorless stare. Cas lifted an eyebrow that clearly conveyed the question, _Seriously?_

Dean shifted from one foot to the other, uncomfortable under the scrutiny. His heart hammered in his chest and Castiel smirked devilishly, as if he could hear it. "So... what?" Dean asked, seeking clarification.

Castiel stepped forward. "I'll show you how to do it by tying it in your mouth this time."

"Ah." Dean nodded, flushing pink and taking a step back for each one Cas took in his direction. "I thought that was what you said."

"It was. But it might be a little difficult since the process will essentially be backwards. You'll have to use your tongue to hold it while I use mine to make the knot; since using your teeth would mean closing your mouth to me." Dean automatically clicked his teeth together; like he had any chance of thwarting Castiel's intentions. The angel merely followed his steps until Dean came to a stop, back connecting roughly with the wall. Then placed his hands on either side of Dean's head, blocking his escape and stood so closely that Dean had no room to make a run for it if he wanted to.

It was almost too much. The deceptively soft fabric of Castiel's trench-coat hung around him, flaring out where he had his arms raised, almost like his wings would be, creating a protective shield. His body beckoned Dean like a warm embrace to come closer. " _Don't stand so far away_ ," It said, " _You will feel much more at ease wrapped in these arms instead of so forcefully caged by them."_

With every intake of breath, their chests touched. Every exhale mingled in the air between them. The desire Dean felt mounting, that he knew was coursing through the other man's veins at this very moment, was almost intoxicating. The very thought of the angel's hands on him, made it hard to stay still. In a few moments he could be pressed to the wall for a very different reason than resistance. Already he could feel interest stirring in his lower regions.

And they hadn't even done anything yet.

Dean was being uncooperative. He knew that; and that it was pointless and childish every time he did so. But he had secretly made a promise to himself ever since he and Castiel admitted their feelings for each other to stop being so freaking easy. A single touch and he was putty in the other man's hands. It was humiliating, so he tried to resist. But, _damn,_ who knew it would be this difficult to hold out against Castiel's natural temptation? In all honesty, maybe his dignity would be left better intact if he just went along with it instead of making a fool out of himself with his weak resolve.

Castiel's lust darkened eyes were fixated on Dean's lips and he asked huskily, "Are you ready to learn something new?"

Dean could only manage a head nod.

"All right. You do as I say and follow my lead." He said, coming closer until their lips were gently brushing. Dean tried to keep from trembling with the restraint it took to stop himself from pulling the other man into a full on kiss. " _Hurry up already!"_ He thought, glancing up at Castiel's ever blue eyes. The shimmering orbs were half-lidded and shaded by a span of lush dark lashes. Dean was so entranced by the beauty of the angel before him and the revelation that he was actually with an _angel_ , that he didn't hear Castiel's next words.

"Dean?" Cas said, backing slightly.

Dean blinked. "W-What?" He asked, embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

Understanding the reason behind his blush, Castiel smiled and repeated his earlier words, "Open your mouth."

Hesitating for only a moment, Dean parted his lips and let Castiel slide his tongue in. At first his movements were slow, exploratory; even though he knew every inch of Dean's body by heart. The blond closed his eyes and tried to push the stem forward in a hopeless attempt to get this over with before things got any more embarrassing. Their tongues pushed and glided against each other and Dean went weak in the knees. He tried not to let it show, though, and used the wall for support, letting the angel consume any hushed sounds he made.

Castiel's teeth scraped his lips and he started maneuvering the stem in earnest as Dean tried to feel along. Having the brunet glued to his mouth was enough of a distraction that Dean could barely decipher which movements were intentional and which were just self gratification.

He pushed gently at the other man's chest and Castiel granted an inch of space with impatient confusion. Dean gazed into his eyes and stuttered, "I can't keep up with it. You have to go slower."

A smile played around Castiel's lips. "Certainly."

He leaned forward and Dean opened up expectantly, pouting when the other man paused, grinned at him, and then swooped in to claim him with a kiss. His tongue slid deep this time, ignoring the cherry stem that was subsequently pressed inside Dean's cheek. The blond made a sound akin to a whimper and gave himself up to pleasure when Cas threaded a hand through his hair and tugged. He angled his head to offer better access and wasn't aware of the roll of his own hips until Castiel's thigh was pressed against him, providing much needed friction.

They kissed like this for a few moments before Dean was again pushing for space.

"That's not the point of this!"

"Is it not?"

"No," He said sternly, attempting a glare that came across as more wanting than scolding, "You're supposed to be teaching me how to do this. If you can't, then I'll do it on my own."

The stem which had been his mouth this whole time was frayed so he spit it out, ungraciously aiming it at the floor to their left while maintaining eye contact with Castiel in challenging silence. He put the next one in his mouth, fist tightening around the last and lifted an eyebrow as if to say, _"Well, what'ya got?"_

Something flashed through the angel's blue eyes, encompassing more cold steel in an instant than all the angel blades he'd wielded in his lifetime. He brought his free hand up to Dean's chin, planting the other to the wall above his head. He looked down at Dean's sagging yet defiant form with the same angelic pride that caused the human's lust to soar. "Allow me to be more illustrative."

Dean's face scrunched in skepticism, but before he could form a question, something happened. Castiel's thumb firmly hooked over his teeth to hold his mouth open and a flicker of electricity shot through his veins. He squirmed, unsure what this nameless energy was that suddenly flooded his body, focused in his nerve endings. Tingles sparked in the tip of his tongue and he felt the stem begin to weave into itself without any outside influence. The roof of his mouth was being tickled and he felt oddly exposed to the angel who stared down at him with dark eyes, moving his thumb in fractions until there was a line of drool glistening over Dean's lip to his chin.

The blond tried to object to what he now recognized as a rare use of Castiel's angel mojo but his voice came out garbled and senseless. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the cherry stem had achieved its knot. Castiel's hot gaze sent a thrill through his body that left him trembling. Being so completely at the angel's mercy was undeniably exhilarating.

Castiel's thumb moved and he took the cherry knot out of Dean's mouth. There's no telling what happened to it after that because he was leaning into the hunter's willing mouth, sucking on his bottom lip until it hurt. He deliberately nipped at the soft swell of skin before directing his focus elsewhere. His hand crept down to cup the front of Dean's jeans, earning a startled whine. He palmed the need straining at the confinement of Dean's clothes but mercilessly left it at that, making no move to assist him in its release.

By now, every breath Dean took was ragged with desperation. He wanted to feel Castiel's grace working within him the way it had the first time they made love. He'll never in a thousand years forget what it felt like to be touched so deeply. Everything Castiel did when he held the hunter was an act of love and told him without words how cherished he was; something Dean needed to be reminded of often.

"Cas," Dean almost wept, dropping the last cherry stem onto floor without a second thought so he could touch the angel without hindrance. The response is a vibration in the sensitive crook of his neck.

"Hm?"

"Take me to bed. I want you to fuck me good."

A brief glimpse of the other man's face let Dean know he wasn't the only one hot and bothered. "You ask so sweetly, how can I refuse?"

The angel swept him into his arms and carried him over to the bed, stealing more cherry flavoured kisses along the way.

oOo

 [Cherry Love ~ Natania](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s09LuDYX12g)

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I started ages ago finally sees the light of day, haha.  
> I hope you got some enjoyment out of it. :) I really like to look back and see how far my writing has come since then so this was a bit of a nightmare/dream project.  
> There may be a smutty sequel no one asked for; we'll see.


End file.
